Playing whit fire
by Queen Bloody Angel
Summary: Mi mamá solía decirme todos los días que fuera cuidadosa con los chicos, porque el amor es como fuego, y saldré herida. Mi mamá tenía razón, pero mi corazón se calienta cada vez que te veo y en lugar de tener miedo siento cada vez mas atracción hacia ti. Song-fic. Sesshome Pairing.


Playing with fire

Editado para su disfrute y mi paz mental, espero lo disfruten ;)

…

Cuando su madre le dijo que no se acercara a ese joven, realmente no entendió por qué, si se veía como cualquier otro… Hasta que descubrió quién era verdaderamente, pero eso solo hizo más emocionante el juego prohibido que entre ellos habían creado.

Muchas veces se le advirtió que si jugaba con fuego se podía quemar, aunque sinceramente eso ya no le importaba; mientras pudiera seguir sintiendo las salvajes caricias que su rebelde amante le proporcionaba.

 _Mi mamá solía decirme todos los días que fuera cuidadosa con los chicos_

 _Porque el amor es como jugar con fuego, saldré herida_

 _Mi mamá tenía razón, mi corazón se calienta cada que te veo_

 _En lugar de tener miedo, mi atracción hacia ti aumenta cada vez más_

Lo conoció cuando salía de sus clases de piano, él se hallaba recargado en una motocicleta negra, ataviado con ropajes del mismo color pero materialmente hechos de cuero; sintió curiosidad, pero antes de siquiera poder acercarse, su madre llegó y le ordenó no juntarse con alguien de su clase.

Pidió explicaciones, más nadie se las daba pero sus amigas sí que le respondieron.

–Supuestamente, dicen que trafica con drogas para una mafia peligrosa. – comentó Eri, causando que Kagome saliera de entre sus divagaciones.

–Sí, yo escuché que ha matado a un sinfín de personas. – dijo esta vez Yuka.

–No pueden creer todo lo que les dicen, pero aun así no me causa buena espina. –Dijo Ayumi, o más bien, la voz de la razón. – ¿Qué opinas tú, Kag?, ¿Kag, me escuchas?

No realmente, su atención se encontraba totalmente reservada para aquel misterioso y peligroso muchacho, muchas veces le dijeron que su curiosidad la llevaría a su fin, pero si todo era con tal de conocer al ser masculino que tan intrigada la tenía, valdría la pena salir quemada.

 _No puede este temblor que se hace presente una y otra y otra vez_

 _Quiero lanzar mi todo a tu mundo_

 _Mírame, mírame ahora, me estas quemando y no puedo apagarlo_

 _Nuestro amor es como jugar con fuego_

Un día de tantos como otros, decidió irse en autobús para variar en la rutina, cuando entró en el transporte se dio cuenta de que estaba muy solo, no le dio mucha relevancia y procedió a tomar asiento. Estuvo varios minutos así, hasta que sintió una penetrante y pesada mirada sobre ella.

Disimuladamente, volteó a ver la parte trasera del autobús, encontrándose con la peculiar y dorada mirada de ese joven del que todos le advertían alejarse. Cuando éste se vio descubierto, sonrió ladinamente y se levantó de su asiento para luego acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado.

– ¿Qué tal, preciosa? preguntó coquetamente, dejando de momento impactada a la azabache. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?– se burló.

–Eh, yo y-ya debo bajar.– exclamó apresuradamente mientras se levantaba del asiento, murmurando una atropellada disculpa; se alejó lo más que pudo y paró al conductor para luego salir del transporte con el nerviosismo calándole hondo en las entrañas.

Sentía un raro calor en el vientre, no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos, su sonrisa, su plateado cabello… Todo de él en realidad.

 _Mi amor esta en llamas_

 _Ahora quémate bebé, quémate_

 _Jugando con fuego_

 _Mi amor está en llamas_

 _Así que no juegues conmigo chico_

De ahí en más empezó a encontrárselo a donde quiera que fuera, al principio le asustara el hecho de que la estuviera siguiendo, pero luego comenzó a gustarle y mucho, tanto que ella también quiso ser partícipe de su juego de la seducción.

Pronto descubrió que su nombre era Sesshomaru Taisho, pertenecía a una familia que estaba bajo sospecha de trabajar con los Yazuka, y probablemente en más crímenes en los que decidió no ahondar, por temor a salir perjudicada.

A veces, Sesshomaru iba a buscarla en su Harley, y ella le reprendía, no podían estar mostrándose juntos porque podrían empezar a hablar de ellos. El chico se enojó bastante y prácticamente la secuestró ese día, le tuvo que inventar una excusa rápida a su madre cuando llegó más tarde que lo acostumbrado, menos mal que se lo creyó, pues si se enteraba que ella e Sesshomaru se veían a escondidas era capaz de llevarla al otro lado del mundo con tal de que no estuvieran juntos.

Desde el día en que la raptó, empezó a ser sexualmente activa, pero sólo con él ya que Sesshomaru prácticamente la había amenazado diciéndole:

–Si te llegas a acostar con alguien que no sea yo, no vivirán para contarlo. – amenazó, estaban en el apartamento del peliplateado, ambos en las condiciones en que Dios los trajo el mundo.

Ella frunció el entrecejo, bien pues ese juego tenía modalidad de dos.

–Entonces más te vale a ti no jugar conmigo. – si él se creía con el poder de amedrentarla, ella tampoco se mordería la lengua.

Sesshomaru rio, esa chica era puro fuego.

–Bien, espero que estés preparada para el segundo asalto, fierecilla. – advirtió antes de lanzarse sobre ella nuevamente.

 _Oh no, ya he llegado demasiado lejos_

 _Nada de esto sigue siendo un juego_

 _El amor es como el fuego rojo_

 _El viento sopla, el fuego va a crecer_

– ¿Lista, preciosa?– cuestionó el muchacho, con su acostumbrada vestimenta negra.

–Creo. – asintió no muy segura de la decisión.

Sesshomaru la había convencido de hacerse un tatuaje con sus iníciales, él lo había hecho. En su cadera llevaba las letras « _K H_ » y quería igualdad de condiciones; por eso es que se hallaba en una tienda de tatuajes, ciertamente desde que habían entrado en el local ya se había querido echar para atrás.

El ojidorado solo beso su frente, en señal de confortación.

Esa misma tarde se hizo su primer, de muchos, tatuaje; llevaba las primeras letras de su nombre « _S T_ » aunque había pedido que le pusieran algunos detallitos más tiernos. Se lo colocaron en la parte posterior del cuello, así podría ocultarlo de la vista de cualquiera con su cabello, solo debía recordar no hacerse coletas altas.

Sesshomaru quedó encantado con su tatuaje, y le encantaba morder esa zona, decía que era muy sexy. Lo que en un principio empezó como un juego incitante, se estaba convirtiendo en algo más serio, algo más peligroso.

 _¿Esto es un medicamento o un veneno? Ni siquiera lo sabe mi madre_

 _Hay un ladrón en mi corazón pero, ¿Por qué no lo sabe la policía?_

 _Derrama tu aceite en mi corazón ardiente_

 _Lo beso mientras lo insulto, no lo sé pero lo extraño_

 _Esto es una pasada adicción, este amor es crack_

Su "relación" era de lo más agitada. Sesshomaru había despertado algo en ella, su manera de actuar, de pensar, de vestir, todo había cambiado desde que él posó sus ojos en su delicada persona. Ahora era más agresiva, rebelde, independiente.

A veces, su nuevo carácter salía a relucir estando con Sesshomaru, en momentos donde se supone la excitación y el deseo predominan, y aun así, al peliplateado parecía embrujarle. Ese hombre era un masoquista, adoraba que la chica le tratara mal, para luego volver a ser tierna.

Cuando lo golpeaba sin razón y luego le pedía perdón, sacando a la luz su bipolaridad.

Le encantaba.

Un amor enfermizo y peligroso.

 _El color de mi corazón es negro_

 _No puedo detener este temblor que se hace presente una y otra y otra vez_

 _Quiero lanzar mi todo a tu ardiente camino_

 _Mírame, mírame ahora, me estas quemando y no puedo apagarlo_

 _Nuestro amor es como jugar con fuego_

Quizás era muy mala con el chico, pero la culpa la tenía él por enseñarle aquel camino lleno de emociones oscuras, juegos perversos y placeres salvajes.

Cuando le mostró todo su mundo, ella era muy influenciable y nunca supo decirle que no a esos ojos dorados que la habían cautivado, a cada propuesta que él le hacía, ella siempre dijo que sí… Sabía que estaba mal, bebidas, drogas, sexo, todo había sido desconocido y tabú hasta que él se apareció en su vida volcándola de cabeza.

Nadie lo sabía, ni sus padres, ni su hermano, ni sus amigos. Todos notaban el radical cambio que tuvo la pequeña azabache, pero nadie le decía absolutamente nada ya que la agresiva actitud tenía a todos sus conocidos y familiares atemorizados.

Que se jodieran todos, era culpa de ese hombre que sin piedad alguna le había robado el corazón.

– ¡Arranca!– gritó con la adrenalina a millón, mientras abrazaba el fuerte torso masculino.

Los paseos a medianoche en moto eran muy habituales, como un tipo de tradición que compartían.

–Lo que la dama pida. – complació, sintiéndose satisfecho al sentirla abrazarse con fuerza a su cuerpo.

Muchas veces estuvieron a punto de sufrir un terrible y mortal accidente, pero precisamente eso era lo que les gustaba.

Estaban locos, pero locos de amor. Les encantaba jugar.

 _Nuestro amor es como fuego_

 _Mi amor esta en llamas_

 _Ahora quémate bebé, quémate_

 _Jugando con fuego_

 _Mi amor esta en llamas_

 _Así que no juegues conmigo chico_

 _Jugando con fuego_

Los demás empezaron a sospechar, primeramente fue su amiga del alma; Sango, quien se hallaba preocupada por la actitud de su amiga.

– ¡Deja de meterte donde no te llaman!– exclamó enojada, la castaña la había interceptado al término del receso. – A ti no te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer.

Sango observó con lágrimas en los ojos a la que consideraba su hermana, ya ni con ella era esa tierna e inocente niña, la habían corrompido.

– ¡Me meto porque me importas, no me interesa lo que digas, me preocupo porque eres mi amiga!– gritó sollozando, los ojos de Kagome mostraban una ligera impresión, no pensaba aún que llegaría el día en que le sacaran en cara sus actitudes.

Desde ese momento, Sango comenzó a seguirla a todos lados, queriendo averiguar el porqué de su cambio. Y no solo ella, sino que todos los que la rodeaban y compartían algún tipo de relación con la chica, ya fuera familiar o social.

Los encuentros con su amado rebelde, se vieron truncados por la excesiva atención que le estaban dando a la azabache. Por lo que se vieron en la necesidad de escaparse cada cierto tiempo para estar juntos.

Eso solo volvió aún más peligrosa su relación, más excitante y exquisita.

 _No puedo controlarlo_

 _Este camino de fuego se está extendiendo demasiado rápido_

 _No me detengas_

 _Para que este amor pueda quemarse esta noche_

Las escapadas a escondidas de ambos se volvían complicadas, pero eso no los detuvo… De hecho, tenían planeado escapar de manera definitiva juntos.

Y Kagome no se había negado, pues viendo el disturbio de las cosas y que no podían estar separados decidieron fugarse para estar juntos lo que les quedara de vida. Cuando Sesshomaru se lo propuso, ella no se lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar.

–No pienso renunciar a ti, ni aunque tú ya no me quieras cerca, pienso secuestrarte. – dijo Sesshomaru, una noche que habían logrado escaparse para verse. – ¿Qué me dices? ¿Nos fugamos?

– ¡De una!– exclamó con emoción, amaba demasiado a Sesshomaru como para dejarlo. – ¿Cuándo partimos?

–Justo ahora.

Ambos montaron la Harley del ojidorado, y partieron hacia un rumbo desconocido. Nunca miraron hacia atrás, y aunque su amor seguía siendo prohibido e inestable, no podían dejarlo, era como una droga a la que ambos eran adictos.

–Te amo, Sesshomaru. – pronunció con la respiración agitada, luego de caer totalmente agotada a su lado.

–Y yo a ti, pequeña fiera. – correspondió, igual de agotado y sudado que ella, ambos exudaban excitación y satisfacción.

Y así era su vida, satisfactoria y excitante. Y nunca la cambiarían por nada ni nadie.


End file.
